On a dreary night
by xXSuzuXx
Summary: Basically Charles and Hickey jump to conclusions and for once agree on something, That Haytham needs to get laid


It would be the first, and perhaps the last time Thomas and Charles would agree upon anything and the only time they would do so willingly. The day began droll enough. Each going their separate ways the men had wandered the streets of Boston. It had been many months now since the woman their Grand Master had grown so fond of had disappeared and it was beginning to take quite the toll on the esteemed man. For over a week he had become increasingly less energetic, often wandering about aimlessly with his eyes on the glued to the ground and shoulders slumped ever so slightly as his feet dragged.

It took as much a toll on their master as it did on the entire order, all of which had noticed the differences but at first could not begin to fathom what might bother the man so. Charles knew better and Hickey, dense as he was, seemed to have all the information. They had come to an agreement while deep in their cups the night before. That Kenway had need to relax and forget the woman. Previous attempts to distract him with other woman had been fruitless. There was no interest, so the men thought it best to take matters into their own hands.

Their plan would be executed by night, when the Grand Master retreated to his private quarters to write in his journal. Thomas, by then was already deep in his cups and Charles only slightly less so. It turned his nerves to steel and with the tension deep between them they ventured upstairs in silence and stood for a moment, eyes locked in a silent argument over who would risk entering first.

Hickey was the one who relented, shrugging carelessly with a smug grin upon his face as he entered the room, shouldering his way inside as if he expected to have to force his way in. Any other night, he might have. Tonight was not so. It seemed they caught the Grand Master off guard; a rarity in itself, for the man was slumped over his desk, brows furrowed in concentration and eyes slightly red and puffy. When they entered he jumped slightly and looked to them accusingly, expecting an enemy. As the recognition touched his features, he first softened, and then turned angry. "What in the world do you think you are doing barging into my room for no reason like this?"

"Ey, we only came fer a visit." Explained Hickey, words slurred and sloppy from the influence.

The Grand Master's bleary eyes narrowed as he judged them. "And so you have visited. Be off now, I have no time for drunken louts." Replied the man hotly.

This time, it was Lee who approached, pressing Thomas back lightly as he stepped forward. "Forgive me, Master Kenway, but I think you will find it of the utmost importance."

Catching the undertone, Thomas, thankfully, thought to lock the door and Haytham stared up at him questioningly. "Is there something I need to know of?"

"You need not know or think at all. It is best you do not. That is why we are here, to help you forget and be reminded of your true goal." Confusion touched their Master's features, more openly than it should have. "Your priority is not her, but us."

The realization dawned on the young master slowly and before he had time to speak, Charles pressed his lips to the other man's and kissed him deeply. Haytham twitched in surprise against him. Gingerly, Charles pulled back and it was just in time to be struck by Haytham, frazzled and slightly flush but still energetic enough to rise to his feet.

Charles recoiled, hand falling to his cheek. "Have you lost all inkling of sanity? What do you think you are doing?" Demanded Haytham, ready to throw another punch. In his carelessness, he forgot about the other man, although he had barked laughter when his comrade had taken the blow. The drunken man, at least had his use in looping his arms around Haytham's tugging him back sharply and knocking over the chair he had been sitting on in the process.

"Calm down." Hissed Thomas, who fought against the struggling killer. "We ain't tryin' to kill ya."

Still stroking his bruising cheek, Charles nodded his agreement. "For once, Hickey is right. We are only trying to help."

Furious with being forced into helplessness so easily, Haytham bristled. "And with what do you bloody idiots think I might need help with?" Spat the Grand Master, still struggling against the stronger man. Odd, as it usually would have been too easy for a man such as Haytham to manipulate any situation to his advantage. He must have been more upset than they originally thought.

Extending a hand and gingerly placing it to the dark haired man's chest, Charles pushed him lightly, guiding his steps backwards and Hickey along with him. When Thomas felt the backs of his knees press against the bed, he sat, tugging Haytham's weight uselessly along with him. They fell with a soft thud and still, Haytham struggled every bit of the way until he was finally precisely where they men wanted him, back to Hickey's chest and properly subdued.

Hickey captured the young master's lips next, breath tasting as it smelled, filled with the rotten stench of whiskey and onions like something rotted. But his mouth was warm and wet and his kiss, sloppy as it was, skilled from experience.

"We only wish to help you forget." Explained Charles, who climbed onto the bed after them. His lips fell to the man's jaw while deft fingers worked at untying the bow at his hair. As it fell loose, he used the red ribbon to tie the ever spirited master's wrists together, taking time and patience to form a tight enough knot to render his hands useless.

As Thomas kept Haytham's mouth occupied, Charles worked at removing layers of clothing. The man's trademark hat was tossed aside first, then each layer of clothing fell aside, one after the other while the young man squirmed and groaned in muffled protest.

Only satisfied once the man's chest was bared, the soldier's lips set against his master's bared skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Hickey pulled away just in time for Charles to hear Haytham's gasp, half suppressed in desperation.

Not wanting to be left behind or forgotten, Hickey ravished the exposed neck, hands placed upon the man's hips as if he were a woman. While Charles distracted himself with leaving the first mark upon flesh for the night, Hickey managed to find one of the Grand Master's sweet spots, where his ear met his skull. It was the first moan they would draw from the man, and it weakened his iron-will considerably. Lee immediately felt a flush of jealousy flood through his system. "Like 'at, did ya?" Teased Hickey, who earned a breathless,

"No." in response.

Charles chuckled. "It won't do you any good to lie to us, sir. You might find yourself in more trouble than you can manage." He scolded gently, as if speaking to a child. Similarly, he found his fingers brushing through the man's freed hair, savouring each stroke of the silky locks.

Over-eager, Charles moved immediately downwards, hands replacing Hickey's at Haytham's hips while he worked his way down in a flourish of nips, sucks and kisses that left heated red marks behind and every so often drew a startled or pleasured gasp from the master's lips.

Planted in Hickey's lap, Haytham attempted, in vain, to lift his hips away slightly, only to be pushed back by Lee's guiding hands. The drunk was already fully erect and though constrained by his breeches, he could feel it more than he would have liked. Their combined efforts were already beginning to stir a reaction in his own loins as well, much to his despair. "Stop this madness." Breathed Haytham, helplessly.

"With all due respect, sir," Began Charles, nipping lightly at Haytham's hipbone. Another sweet spot and a strangled moan slipped free. "Your body does not seem to share your sentiments, and I am inclined to agree with the more honest speakings."

"Charles, I sw- ah!" His hips jerked abruptly as Thomas found the nipples upon his chest and pinched the hardened nubs lightly between his fingertips. Haytham melted back into the man, and as Hickey's teeth dug into his exposed neck, Haytham's chin tilted upwards to expose his neck more in submission. "I," He gasped, "Am not a woma- oh… nn-"

In an act of jealousy- that Hickey had again stirred such a response from their master- Lee's lips moved instead to the fabric over their master's hardened cock and he clamped his lips slightly to add pressure. Haytham's hips bucked again, and it did little to help his situation as another ecstatic moan was drawn from his lips. As he dared look up, Charles could see the flushed, pleasured expression upon the man's face and knew that despite the man's protests, they had won. He would not be able to fight them.

They had the young master at their mercy and overwhelmed with pleasure. Hickey took special care to tease the man's nipples while his teeth dug at the sensitive spot at his ears. Charles, though Haytham's breeches still remained, continued to mouth at his growing erection and as Haytham shifted back to avoid it, his buttox was met with Lee's erection and he pressed forward again. There was no safety from the two men and his refusal to submit was quickly melting away.

Before long Haytham's body was spread before Charles and back against Thomas, shuddering lightly under every brush, no matter how light and breeches sopping wet. "Sir," Came the feigned shocked tone of Charles. "Your body is inexplicably honest. I would have thought you had more self-control."

"How lewd" Sniggered Thomas, quite proud of himself for dominating such a proud man.

Haytham merely writhed, cheeks seared red and teeth dug into his lips in desperate attempt to silence himself. He was unsuccessful, particularly as Charles guided his hips and slowly disposed of his breeches and undergarments, leaving the man fully exposed and vulnerable to their attacks.

Once fully in the nude, Charles pinched lightly at the man's tip, made wet and slippery by hot pre and causing the man to groan loudly, hips jerking only to be forced back by Lee's free hand.

"My," Said Charles. "Best we not tease the man much longer. He is already at his limits." Charles himself felt further stirring in his groin merely looking upon the man

"I can agree ta 'at"

In a silent agreement, Charles unlaced his breeches first and exposed himself, then helped Hickey to do the same. The man's hardened length against his backside caused Haytham to gasp and tense. He glared at Charles accusingly. "I'm not sure what possessed the two of you to do this, but rest assured you will not survive."

Taking the threat none too seriously, Charles merely chuckled and kissed the man affectionately. As he drew back, and dared not risk allowing Haytham access to his fingers, moistened his own fingers. They fell to Haytham's buttox and the man tensed and lifted his hips away. "Don't you dare." He warned.

Charles dared and as he slipped a finger inside the taut muscles of the young master's backside, Haytham hissed both in shock and pain. "Ay virgin in ee back, ey?"

"Shut up." Hissed Haytham, barely audible.

Impatient as he was, Charles could not stand to prep the man long. His index finger massaged at the tight muscle only briefly before they gave up on the idea altogether and positioned himself to enter. In this, he and Hickey disagreed, and they argued without a word, glaring until finally, the man relented, understanding Lee's silent implication.

Haytham was trapped in a silent scream as he entered. Slowly, at first, then without mercy, sheathing himself fully in the man, who shuddered and tensed and wriggled about uselessly. Charles waited until he seemed to relax slightly, albeit panting. Then he began moving, very slowly, and Haytham groaned. Hickey made use of himself by toying with all his sweet spots, forcing noisy moans from the exposed man while Lee's fingers snaked around his cock. He bucked, raised his hips and impaled himself all on his own without fully meaning to, and the motion shocked the young man.

They tormented the helpless man for teasing for what seemed like an endless amount of time, Charles moving his fingers in brief, timed strokes and Hickey leaving hot marks wherever his lips could reach.

Only after a long while did Charles dare speak, sensing Haytham had grown accustomed enough to the change. "I think it is time." He said simply and Thomas understood. Charles pulled out slightly to allow the man to press against Haytham's backside, and the man glared once more.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "Do you intend to break me?"

It was all Charles could do not to laugh at the uncharacteristic naivety. "Yes, sir." He teased, placing an affectionate kiss beneath the man's lip. "That is exactly what we intend to do."

Without warning, both pressed in and this time there was nothing the man could do not to cry out in pain as the muscles inside him tore. The friction caused both Hickey and Lee to gasp, but they continued, slowly until they had both fully pressed into Haytham, who shuddered and remained silent, stretching and exposing himself further. The pain was painted clearly across his face, but even now he was too dignified to beg for them to stop and after only a minute, they moved together. Deliberately slow first, each thrust careful but neither man possessed much patience and the moment the first pained groan turned to a pleasured moan, there was little restraint to be shown. Each man fought for control over Haytham, taking turns grasping his hips and forcing him upwards, then down again. With each thrust, Haytham cried out, whether in pain or pleasure.

It seemed as if it might never end until finally, Hickey gasped and thrust upwards uncontrollably as orgasm shook him. Charles could feel his seed spill from within Haytham, who was stirred by the other man's orgasm and forced into his own, more violent orgasm. His hips rocked as he came, hot ribbons of white spewing from his erected tip in a pleasured groan. Charles was the last and possessed no more decency than Thomas, filling the man even more with the mixture of sperm and blood from the torn muscles. Haytham continued to tremble, flinching and writhing back against Thomas, who nipped hungrily at his neck.

Then there was stillness as each tired and reluctantly tore apart, Charles first, then Thomas, who pulled out, then slid from behind Haytham, who fell graciously back to the bed, breathing heavily and dazed. He was still bound, but neither man paid much mind as they clothed themselves full again. Only then did they untie the binds, ready to jump out of the way. But Haytham was exhausted and still pained and he did not make any move to attack, only stared indignantly at the two.

"I think that should suffice to distract you." Said Charles.

"Distract me from what, exactly?" Rasped Haytham, teetering between sleep and consciousness.

"We noticed, sir, that you have been distracted for over a week now and tired. It is because of that woman, isn't it?"

Suddenly angry, Charles had to leap out of the way of a pillow. "You hopeless dunderheads! Fools! Dingbats!" Accused Haytham. "I have not been out of it because of a woman, of all things. I am not one to fall hopelessly in love, you damned leaches." Already, the outburst had caused him to grow tired, and bored, Hickey was already edging back towards the door.

Charles, however, was intrigued and not entirely convinced. "What is it, then?"

"I have been ill, you louts, otherwise you would not have had your way so easily."

Put that way, it made sense. But neither had ever seen the Grand Master ill or in a weakened state before. "Oh-" The realization dawned slowly, but only Charles had the decency to feel shamed.

"Mark my words," Threatened Haytham, tiredly. "I will have my revenge on the two of you. Now off with you bloody fools, before I decide to be rid of you now."


End file.
